La grossesse de Damian
by Audrysh
Summary: Oh merde. Damian avait les yeux fixés sur le test de grossesse. Positif. Il était enceinte, de son alpha Dick Grayson. Le voilà embarquer dans une belle galère.
1. Chapter 1

Chapitre 1 : 1er mois

_Oh merde._

Damian avait les yeux fixés sur le test de grossesse. Il se sentait mal depuis quelques jours, du style à vomir ses tripes tous les matins et à se sentir fatigué. Son instinct lui disait de faire un test de grossesse. Il ne pensait pas que cela soit ça, mais le faire le rassurerait au moins. Au final cela ne le rassure pas du tout finalement. Enceinte à tout juste 18 ans, par accident. Il s'assit sur son lit en fixant les deux lignes du test. Trop de questions se bousculaient dans sa tête, surtout une. Comment il allait pouvoir l'annoncer à Dick ? Depuis plusieurs mois ils étaient dans une relation de couple, malgré la différence d'âge qui posa quelques problèmes au début, voir même de nombreux conflits. L'aîné ayant tendance à le traiter comme un enfant et se trouvant trop vieux pour lui avec leurs années d'écart. De plus, son père n'avait pas spécialement approuvé au début. Ils n'habitent pas ensemble qui plus est, ni même dans la même ville. Cela ne les empêchait pas de se voir régulièrement mais tout de même. Comment il allait pouvoir lui annoncer ça ? Il mit sa tête dans les mains. Pour une fois Damian Wayne ne savait pas quoi faire et c'était une sensation horrible.

Après un moment passé dans sa chambre, il se décida de sortir. Un peu d'air frais lui fera du bien. À peine sortit il tomba sur Tim avec son fils de 2 ans dans les bras. Le petit garçon en voyant Damian lui fit un grand sourire. Il avait un doux visage ressemblant à celui de Tim mais la forme des yeux de Jason. Étrangement depuis sa naissance les relations avec Tim se sont apaisés, mettant leurs différents de côté et devenant même proche de temps à autre.

"Damian ! Tu veux nous accompagner dans le jardin ?" proposa Tim à Damian avec un sourire. "Max serait content."

Il hésita un instant avant de répondre. Il voulait aller prendre l'air, autant les accompagner. Cela lui changerait les idées. "D'accord Drake."

Le ton de sa voix semblait le trahir sur sa détresse actuelle. Tim le regarda avec un regard interrogateur un instant avant de descendre avec Max. Dans le jardin il lui lança à plusieurs reprises des regards interrogateurs, lui disant même une fois qu'il était plutôt pâle. Damian l'ignorait et s'amusa avec le petit garçon. On ne pourrait pas croire avec son caractère, mais avec le petit Max il se sentait à l'aise, s'amusant avec lui sans se plaindre. Il oublia un instant son problème.

Il raconta un mensonge à son père pour ne pas partir en patrouille le soir même disant qu'il ne se sentait pas bien. En soit-ce n'est pas faux : il se sentait mal encore victime de nausée et de la fatigue. Allongé dans son lit il se demandait encore ce qu'il allait faire et comment l'annoncer à Dick. À priori il devait aussi patrouiller avec Batman ce soir. En ne le voyant pas il allait surement débarquer lui demander comment il va. Il serait incapable de lui mentir, Dick le saurait et il le connaissait trop bien. Il tenta de se rappeler quand il avait eu ses dernières chaleurs, sachant qu'il avait pour habitude de prendre ce qui fallait. Les dernières étaient le mois dernier, notamment pendant la nuit où Dick l'avait mordu dans la nuque pour leur lien… Il rougit face à ce souvenir.

"Tu penses à moi pour rougir ainsi j'espère ?" Damian tourna la tête vers la porte qui venait de se renfermer. Dick était arrivé bien plus vite que prévu. Maudit alpha possessif et inquiet trop vite.

"Non, je pense à Jon voyons Grayson." Répond-t-il en levant les yeux au ciel. Il évitait son regard à tout prix. Il regretta cependant ses paroles quand il sentit une masse s'installer sur le lit et tourner sa tête. "Ah oui ?"

Dick avait son ton doux et amoureux, réserver à Damian. Il était certes possessif mais savais que Damian n'avait que lui dans son cœur. Et le fils de Superman ne faisait pas le poids de toute façon. Il posa ses lèvres tendrement sur celle de Damian.

"Bruce m'a dit que tu ne te sentais pas bien petit D."

Nous y voilà. La conversation redoutée par Damian Wayne. Il mit un peu de temps à répondre. Il baissa les yeux, chose qui n'arrivait que rarement. "Oui un petit coup de mou, cela ira mieux demain". Demain non, dans 9 mois peut-être.

"J'espère. Tu veux que je reste ici dormir ici cette nuit ?"

"Si tu veux Grayson." Damian remonta la tête vers son amant et lui fit un léger sourire.

Son alpha se mit en t-shirt et boxer avant d'entrer sous les draps et de blottir son jeune amant contre lui en l'embrassant sur la tempe puis sur les joues et le nez. Ils restèrent ainsi un moment, sans rien dire. Entre eux parfois les gestes valaient mieux que les mots. Nightwing caressa plusieurs fois les cheveux de son Robin, les sentant aussi de temps à autre. Il passait aussi sa main sur la morsure dans la nuque de Damian, provoquant des frissons au plus jeune. Damian mit ses questions de côté et profita de la chaleur de ses bras avant de s'endormir.

Quelques jours plus tard il se décida à aller voir un médecin. Un en dehors de la famille. Celui-ci répondit à toutes ses questions sur son terme et les nombreux rendez-vous à faire. Il a même eu son échographie de datation. Il put entendre les battements de cœur et voir ce petit ensemble de cellule. Maintenant il était un peu près sûr que ce bébé a été conçu lors de la nuit de leur lien vu la date approximative que lui avait donné le médecin. Il rentra au manoir et se posa sur sa chaise de bureau. Il évitait la patrouille mais il ne pourrait pas le faire éternellement, Bruce commençait à se poser des questions, s'inquiéter et Grayson n'en parlons pas. De plus Tim semblait avoir des soupçons. Son odeur allait commencer à changer si ce n'est pas déjà fait, il ne peut pas le cacher éternellement. Il doit en parler à son alpha. Et à Tim, il pourrait aussi sans doute l'aider et répondre à ses questions étant passé par là avec Jason. Il n'ose pas imaginer la réaction de son père en l'apprenant… Il était vraiment dans une belle galère.

Ce soir-là il retourna en patrouille, normalement Dick serait là, il en profitera pour lui en parler. Une fois en tenue il regardait dans le miroir son ventre, cela ne se voyait pas encore mais ce n'est qu'une question de temps avant qu'ils s'arrondissent.

"Robin on y va !" L'appela Batman. Il monta en voiture et la batmobile sortit de la grotte. "Tu es sûr que tu peux patrouiller ce soir ? Tu ne sembles pas au mieux de ta forme encore.." demanda son père en lui jetant un regard discret.

"Oui ne t'inquiète pas père." Il avait pris un ton convaincant et ne reçut pas d'autre réponse.

Pendant que Batman vérifiait les alentours il se posa sur un toit et regarda Gotham éclairée par les luminaires. Cela ne lui ressemblait pas d'être ainsi. Une fois que Dick saurait tout irait mieux, il aura cette inquiétude en moins et pourra se concentrer uniquement sur ce petit être qui avait élu domicile en lui. Il sentit l'odeur de son amant s'approcher. Il tourna la tête et vit Nightwing s'asseoir près de lui.

"Alors tu as repris les patrouilles ?" demanda l'homme masqué en lui souriant. "Comme tu peux le voir pour l'instant oui." répondit Robin, il baissa la tête. Il ne pouvait affronter les yeux bleus de son alpha et son sourire ravageur pour l'instant. Le stress de lui annoncer monta en lui.

"Pour l'instant ?" Dick le regarda avec un regard curieux et inquiet avant de prendre sa main. Le jeune homme prit son courage à deux mains, il souffla un grand coup. Plus vite cela serait dit, plus vite cela serait fait. "Je n'allais plus en patrouille car je suis enceinte."

La réaction ne se fit pas attendre. "Tu.. tu es enceinte ?"

"Oui." répondit-il.

Dick réagit avec stupéfaction, il ne dit rien et le contenta de le regarder les yeux écarquillés. Damian commença à paniquer quelque peu.

"De trois semaines seulement. Je suis allé voir un médecin aujourd'hui pour confirmer, je sais que ce n'est pas ce qu'on avait prévu, du moins pas maintenant du tout. Je sais que tu vas dire que je suis trop jeune, mais maintenant ce qui est fait est fait." Il serra la main de Nightwing en espérant avoir une réponse ou au moins une autre réaction.

"Tu le sais depuis quand ?" demanda-t-il d'une voix calme et faible. "Quelques jours. Je ne me sentais pas bien, j'ai fait un test de grossesse un peu sur un coup de tête, mon instinct me disait de le faire et c'était positif."

Dick passa sa main libre sur son visage un instant et serra également mais plus fort la main de Damian.

"Nightwing ?"

Il sentit tout d'un coup les lèvres de son amant sur les siennes. Un baiser langoureux qui lui fit perdre son souffle. Quand leurs lèvres se détachèrent, il vit une lueur dans les yeux de Dick et tous ses soucis semblaient disparaître. Il se retrouva plaqué contre le torse de son amant. "Cela ira Dami. Tu ne seras pas seul. _Je t'aime_."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapitre 2 : 2ème mois

"Mon père se pose de plus en plus de question. Selon lui mon odeur a changé et le fait que tu sois tout le temps-là derrière moi lors des patrouilles, plus que d'habitude, lui semble étrange. On a réussi à lui cacher pratiquement un mois, plus risque d'être compliqué." Damian était entre les jambes de son amant, le dos plaqué contre son torse. Celui-ci posait des baisers multiples dans son cou et sa nuque.

"Il faudrait lui dire au bout d'un moment, et aux autres aussi. Cela ne sera pas un secret éternellement." Répondit Dick en souriant et posant une main sur le ventre de son omega.

"Pour l'odeur tu n'as qu'à porter des fringues qui m'appartiennent, cela couvrira un peu et c'est aussi un excellent repousse alpha qui n'ont pas encore compris que tu m'appartenais.." Il embrassa la joue de son jeune amant tout en le serrant d'avantage contre lui.

"Tu sous entends qu'on me tourne autour ?" le jeune homme se tourna vers lui et posa un léger baiser sur ses lèvres. "Juste un petit Jonathan Samuel Kent. Tu es tellement irrésistible Dami tu ne t'en rends même pas compte." il mordit sa lèvre inférieure légèrement avant de replonger la tête dans son cou.

"Jon n'est pas intéressé par moi Grayson, c'est seulement un ami. C'est étrange mais Jason a le même discours avec Tim à propos de Connor. Vous avez un souci avec les kryptoniens ?" La sensation des dents de Dick contre sa peau le fit frissonner.

"Ils vous tournent juste trop autour." Damian roula des yeux avant de soupirer de plaisir face à la main de son amant qui descendit plus bas et sa bouche mordillant son lobe d'oreille.

Quelques jours plus tard, Damian assit sur le canapé de la bibliothèque lisait un roman tranquillement avant de voir Tim entrer dans la pièce. "Faut qu'on parle." Damian ferma son livre et leva la tête vers lui.

"Qu'est-ce que tu veux Drake ?" Tim s'assit près de lui et le regarda de manière inhabituelle. "Tu es enceinte. Ne me dis pas le contraire, ton odeur à changé et Dick agit comme Jason pour moi quand j'attendais Max." Il le regarda surpris même s'il s'y attendait que Tim avait des soupçons.

"Je ne te dirais pas le contraire."

"Bien. Sache que si tu as besoin je suis là. Et si Dick ose fuir ne serait-ce qu'une seconde avec Jason on s'en occupe. " Il posa sa main sur l'épaule de son jeune frère. "Merci." Répondit sincèrement Damian. "Je ne pense pas qu'il fuit ne t'inquiète pas Drake."

"J'espère pour lui mais maintenant raconte-moi les détails, je suis curieux." Tim lui fit un clin d'œil.

Damian hésita un instant. "Mon instinct me disait de faire le test… Positif. Selon le médecin j'en suis à un environ 7 semaines." Ses joues devenaient rosées, chose inhabituelle venant de lui. "Disons que j'ai oublié de prendre ce qu'il fallait la nuit de mes chaleurs où on a décidé de se lier…" Depuis que Dick savait il se sentait plus à l'aise avec cette grossesse et de pouvoir en parler avec quelqu'un pas directement concerné. D'autant plus que là il se sentait en confiance avec Tim alors qu'ils ne sont pas les meilleurs amis du monde. Surement les hormones et le fait que celui-ci soit passé par là pas beaucoup de temps auparavant.

"Le bébé de l'amour alors." Dit Tim en faisant un petit rire.

"Je voulais te demander… Penses-tu que je devrais l'annoncer aux autres quand ? Notamment à mon père qui risque de ne pas super bien le prendre. Il avait déjà eu du mal sur le fait que je sois l'oméga de Dick." demanda Damian.

Tim hésita un instant avant de répondre. Il ne pouvait pas comparer sa situation de presque trois ans auparavant pour Damian. Tim était déjà un adulte depuis un moment, il habitait avec Jason et c'était programmé quand c'est arrivé. De plus, quand il l'a annoncé ce n'était pas vraiment une surprise pour grand monde la moitié l'ayant deviné.

"Je pense que le plus tôt sera le mieux. Généralement on attend la fin du premier trimestre mais juste histoire que Bruce digère la nouvelle et que vous puissiez vous organisez rapidement. Tu vas devoir arrêter les patrouilles, ce que tu devrais déjà faire d'ailleurs. Cela m'étonne que Dick te laisse encore y aller. C'est dangereux tu sais, il pourrait arriver n'importe quoi."

"Disons que je sais faire en sorte pour qu'il me dise oui à condition qu'il me surveille de près… Mais je pense arrêter bientôt ne t'inquiète pas." Un petit sourire rempli de sous-entendu apparut sur le visage de Damian. Effectivement, Dick ne résistait pas longtemps quand Damian devenait vraiment câlin, uniquement quand ils étaient juste tous les deux. Autant en profiter car Dick deviendra rapidement intraitable sur le sujet. C'était déjà de plus en plus dur de le convaincre.

"Je ne veux pas de détail." précisa Tim. "Mais va falloir faire attention maintenant, tu dois prendre soin de toi et de lui. Et quand ton ventre commencera à grossir tu auras de plus en plus de mal à te déplacer correctement. Juste te lever deviendra une épreuve vers la fin et tes pieds ne seront plus dans ton champ de vision."

"Justement j'ai l'impression que mon ventre ne grossit pas beaucoup, je pensais que cela se verrait vite comme pour toi. Je me souviens que pour Maxwell tu avais déjà une belle petite bosse, j'avais d'ailleurs deviné comme ça. Je me demandais même si tu attendais des jumeaux." Taquina Damian. Pour lui seulement une légère bosse était présente et invisible sous le t-shirt qu'il portait. T-shirt qui appartenait à Dick avec son odeur d'ailleurs. Il avait l'impression de l'avoir tout le temps près de lui, cela le détendait.

"Oh ne t'inquiète pas, parfois cela met du temps surtout que tu en es qu'au début. Cela prendra de l'ampleur d'un coup après peut-être. Chacun est différent pour cela, et Max était à la naissance un gros bébé. Mais ton odeur a changé même si t'essaye de le cacher." Tim sourit et fit un clin d'œil. "D'ailleurs tu n'as pas de nausée, de la fatigue extrême ou des migraines ?"

"Juste des nausées le matin mais cela ne dure pas et au début j'étais fatigué… J'ai l'impression qu'il se fait discret." Damian posa instinctivement une main sur son ventre.

"Tu as de la chance alors, surtout vu tes gênes et ceux de Dick. Il se rattrapera plus tard, tu verras sentir le bébé bouger c'est… plus que fantastique."

Damian se retient de faire une remarque sur les gênes, Tim n'avait pas tort après tout. Lui avait un fort caractère et ne tenait pas en place. Dick avait aussi besoin de beaucoup bougé. Il se perdit dans ses pensées un instant, il n'arrivait pas à imaginer la sensation que cela serait de sentir son bébé. Il verrait le moment voulu. Soudain ils entendirent le bruit de quelque chose qui tombe avec un enfant qui rigole.

"Bon je dois retourner m'occuper de mon petit monstre avant qu'il rende fou Bruce et Alfred à force de courir et de tout faire tomber. À plus tard !" Il se leva et sortit.

Damian posa une main sur son ventre. "Tu ne seras plus notre petit secret éternellement, _tifl_." (Bébé en arabe)

Une semaine passèrent sans rien ne change, la bosse restait toujours discrète. Damian avait cependant acheté secrètement son premier livre de grossesse. Autant s'y plonger dès maintenant et cela permettait à son alpha de se tenir aussi informé. Voir dans le bouquin l'évolution semaine par semaine le passionnait. Avec Dick ils avaient discuté de quand ils l'annonceraient aux autres. Le soir même ils avaient un repas de famille, ce qui arrivait plus souvent depuis la naissance de l'enfant de Jason et Tim, ils en profiteraient. Tim n'avait pas vendu la mèche, sauf à Jason bien entendu ne pouvant rien lui cacher. Jon se posait aussi des questions. Ils s'étaient vu la veille pour une sortie entre ami au cinéma. Malgré les vêtements que Grayson lui avait fait mettre (associé à de nombreuses contusions dans le cou) il lui demanda aussi pour l'odeur qui avait changé. Il va devoir lui dire après avant qu'il ne le devine tout seul.

Une fois à table avec toute la famille présente sauf Cass qui avait été retenu il se préparait à le dire. Il avait la main de Dick posé sur son genou. Il ressentit un léger sentiment de stress. Bon sang il était Damian Wayne, il ne doit pas paniquer pour une annonce comme celle-ci à sa famille, même si certain risque de ne pas trop sauter de joie.

"Avec Damian nous devons vous annoncez quelque chose." commença Dick.

Bruce tourna la tête vers le couple. "Oui ?" Jason ricana un instant avant de recevoir un coup de coude de la part de Tim. Il lança par la même occasion un regard d'encouragement à Damian.

"Je suis enceinte." Lâcha Damian en regardant son père. Il posa sa main sur celle de Dick, la serrant par la même occasion. Un regard noir se dirigea vers Dick, un regard qu'il valait mieux éviter. Ils devinaient le fond de sa pensée : que Damian était trop jeune, qu'ils n'habitaient même pas ensemble et d'autres détails.

Dick affronta son regard et répondit avant que les arguments sortent de la bouche de Bruce. "On n'avait pas prévu ça non plus mais c'est arrivé. Il est enceinte d'un peu près 8 semaines à présent. Et pour habiter ensemble je vais revenir vivre au manoir." Damian regarda son petit-ami, il ne s'attendait pas à ce que celui-ci revienne habiter ici, ils n'avaient pas du tout abordé le sujet encore. Il cacha sa joie de l'apprendre, ils en reparleraient tous les deux après.

Bruce soupira et sourit. "Je ne vais pas sauter de joie vu la situation mais félicitation. La famille s'agrandit, j'en suis heureux. Il faudra qu'on discute à propos des patrouilles bien sûr, mais on verra ça plus tard." Il se leva et serra son fils dans ses bras. Cela n'arrivait pas souvent, n'étant pas très sentimental tous les deux. Damian se laissa faire et serra son père dans ses bras en retour.

"Hé Dick tu as dû faire du bon travail !" Ricana Jason avant de se faire fusiller du regard par les deux alphas masculins de la pièce.

"Je ne pense pas que cela se dise Jason." fit remarquer Stéphanie tout en félicitant Damian.

Le repas se déroulaient ensuite, ils parlèrent du début de sa grossesse, de comment cela allait se passer ensuite au manoir. Alfred pensait déjà à préparer une chambre dans le manoir. Damian se sentit rassuré, maintenant que sa famille (sauf Cassandra qui le saurait d'ici peu) le savait il pouvait affronter la grossesse tranquillement et se concentrer réellement dessus. L'annoncer à Jon ne serait qu'un détail.

De retour dans leur chambre, Damian se mit directement dans le lit exténuer. Ils avaient discuté toute la soirée des dispositions à mettre en place. Il restait maintenant à parler tous les deux de cette future habitation commune… Ils avaient déjà habité ensemble, mais il était un enfant et Dick était son mentor. Là cela serait complètement différent.

Dick s'allongea à ses côtés et posa sa main sur le ventre de son omega. "J'ai senti que cela t'a surpris que je dise que je vais revenir vivre ici… Autant passer par cette étape maintenant." Il rigola légèrement et regarda Damian dans les yeux qui ne répondit pas. "Et puis je ne veux rien louper, je veux être avec toi."

Damian posa un chaste baiser sur ses lèvres comme réponse. "Il ne me reste plus qu'à faire de la place dans mes affaires."

"Je pense que dans tes sabres il y a moyen de faire un tri."

"Même pas en rêve Grayson."

Dick rigola face au regard sérieux de son petit-ami et l'embrassa de manière langoureuse.


End file.
